DARKNESS FALLS
by deetatarant
Summary: Jack, Gwen, Rhys and Ianto face the challenges of being a diminished team and not all things end in death. The Radio Plays and COE.........
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Follows immediately on from season two...... this will be much more fragmented as I am trying out a different style for this.. please let me know what you think.**

**DARKNESS FALLS..... PART ONE**

Jack was pacing again. Ianto had woken up to hear the sounds of his footsteps going up and down the hallway, the young Welshman, feeling twice his age, sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts in the darkness. As he expected he found Jack at the living room window, gazing out over the rows of terraces in Ianto's neighbourhood. He came and stood at Jack's back, circling his naked body with his arms and resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. Jack's hands were quickly secured over his, the fingers gently caressing his knuckles, an unconscious gesture with which to anchor himself.

"I'm sorry I woke you again."

"It's alright Jack, you know I don't mind."

The silence absorbed them, the night wrapping around their troubled souls like a shroud. Ianto closed his eyes and breathed deeply, tightening his hold and hoping that in some small way it would help ease Jack's suffering. He wished Owen were there to offer up some sarcastic barb to lighten the terrible, overwhelming darkness that seemed to have engulfed them.

"I've lived so long Ianto and none of this gets any easier. I feel the same rawness I felt when I lost my father and my mother sent me away to find Grey. You'd think after all this time I'd get used to it."

"If it helps Jack, I'm glad that you don't get used to it. It means you still care, that you haven't lost sight of your humanity."

"But it hurts Ianto. It hurts so much."

"I know it does Jack and nothing I say will change that, or make it better. I wish there was something I could do for you to make it tolerable, to give you some peace. I would do anything to make it better Jack."

Jack sighed and strengthened his hold on Ianto's hands, trying to ground his churning emotions

"You're a good man Ianto Jones."

"I have you to thank for that. You saved me Jack and I know I've said it before, but I think today you need to hear that. You saved Tosh, you saved Owen.... all three of us so broken and lonely and afraid and you fixed us."

"And you all die."

"Yes Jack, no matter what. When I am to die, I want my death to count for something. Owen and Tosh died stopping Turnmill going into meltdown....."

"It was my fault."

"No, Jack. Grey chose his own path. You were a child when he was taken from you, you didn't deliberately abandon him and you tried to find him. It is not your fault. Things happen that are beyond our control, we both know that. If you let this eat away at you, you will be lost. I need you Jack, Gwen needs you. You are our mentor and our friend and we love you. Tosh and Owen died doing something that they chose to do, to give their lives meaning. You gave them meaning. I saw Tosh's face when she died in your arms Jack. She was smiling at you, thanking you and giving you comfort. Remember that Jack."

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack."

"You could leave, start a new life, have a......"

"No, I couldn't. Owen told me the same thing a couple of months back. I've made my choice. I made it a long time ago. I will not and could not leave your side or Torchwood, knowing what's out there, knowing that I am keeping my sister and her family safe from the monsters. There's no choice for me. Now I am cold and I want to go back to bed and I want you to come with me."

"I won't sleep."

"Then lose yourself in me Jack, just don't stand out here alone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It played out like some cheap fifties b movie. None of it felt real until he was helping Jack into his famous coat and watching him disappear with that old light back in his eyes. Ianto half suspected he'd never see him again. Then the Dalek arrived and Ianto felt his bones freeze when he saw it, memories of another battle weakening his resolve. Tosh saved them.

The whole crazy adventure had lifted Jack's mood considerably. Somehow seeing the Doctor and realising that the world had to be saved was enough to bring the fire of life back into his eyes. Ianto didn't question it, he was just immensely pleased to see Martha again and meet Mickie Smith. The two of them helped put the Hub back to rights and it almost felt like home again. Gwen stopped crying into her lattes and Jack stopped brooding in his hallway. The two guests were waved off with cheery smiles and somehow it felt as if a new era was passing through the bowels of the Hub. The place didn't seem so threatening and dark anymore.

Ianto slid into Toshiko's role more easily than he thought himself capable, some things he learned as he went, other's he relied on Tosh's excellent instruction manuals. They muddled through. The only niggling worry was the lack of a medic. Gwen was brilliant with the odd band aid and a comforting cup of tea, but put a needle or scissors into her hands and she went to pieces. Ianto didn't blame her really.

After their brief relocation to the Medusa Cascade the Rift was surprisingly quiet, however the local weevil population had been seriously spooked and most nights saw Jack and Ianto out in the SUV chasing them back down into the sewers. Gwen manned the coms and phones and Rhys regularly came in with a hot meal for them all before taking his wife home to get some rest. Ianto marvelled at the man's patience and dedication, not only to his wife, but to them as a team and as time grew on Ianto found himself liking the amiable Welshman. Thoughts of Owen and Tosh only troubled his dreams along with all the other ones that cluttered his sleep. Ianto moved on. Gwen moved on and Jack followed, until eventually the three of them became a solid unit with Rhys' becoming a much relied upon foundation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto rolled onto his side and groaned with the whole waking up feeling hot and miserable. He ran to the bathroom and was sick. Jack was at his side rubbing his back with a worried frown on his face.

"Hey, can I get you anything?"

Ianto clutched at his gut and grimaced. "I think an ambulance might be a good idea." His face was screwed up and bright red with the pain. Jack got straight to his feet and dialled 999.

Four hours later and Ianto was in theatre having his appendix removed. Jack paced about in AnE and drove the staff up the wall until Gwen arrived and took him away.

"So what was wrong with him?" Gwen demanded, mightily put out that she hadn't been called sooner.

"He has appendicitis, so he's having an operation. Ianto hates hospitals Gwen, I knew it was bad when he got me to phone for an ambulance."

"He'll be ok Jack, it's a pretty standard thing. They'll probably kick him out in a couple of days. He could probably do with the rest anyway. Don't worry."

"I'm not, I'm just mad because he's been feeling ill for days and he didn't say anything to me until last night."

Gwen pulled her car to a stop outside her flat and Jack did a double take.

"What are we doing here?"

"Having lunch before we both go back to the hospital to see how Ianto's doing. Tosh's predictor program says everything is quiet for the next couple of days, so today we are not going to work unless there's an emergency." Gwen told him firmly. "Rhys has made some lovely pizzas for us, which Ianto will be very upset about missing. Come on Harkness, worry all you like but not an empty stomach, Ianto will kill me otherwise."

Jack arched his eyebrows. "Yes ma'am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto stared down at the 4 inch incision on his belly with utter disgust. If only he knew how to work the singularity scalpel. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, still too pale and a little bit thinner than he'd like, his dark hair stark against his milky skin. He trailed his fingertips over his abdomen and gently touched the almost healed surgical wound, oh well another battle scar to go with the cat and weevil scrapes. He twisted slightly to look at his arse, at least that was still pretty perfect, in fact his entire back was wound free. He faced front again and sighed deciding it was high time he got in the shower and made himself ready for work. He half contemplated what colour shirt he was going to wear as the water cascaded down on him. Today was a blue day, though for some reason he felt green. He didn't own a green shirt and wondered why not. Maybe it was time to buy one. Jack always seemed to prefer the dark reds and purples. It was weird how he'd subconsciously slotted into a habit of wearing colours for Jack and not for himself. Yes today would be a blue day with a nice bright striped tie. Thank God the new boiler was just bloody perfect and the new shower unit. It had been a bit of an extravagance, but the old one was just too small to accommodate two grown men who had a habit of fucking each other senseless against the tiles. Thinking of which. Ianto couldn't help but grin when the glass door glided open and Jack stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

For the life of him Ianto couldn't stop laughing, he was half way through a mouthful of beer when Rhys let rip with the punchline. He snorted spraying brains bitter everywhere which caused Jack to leap from his seat in horror and Gwen to almost fall off her seat when she started laughing as well. Rhys sat there with a chuffed and somewhat bemused expression on his face. It was good to see them laughing, even if the joke had been pretty weak and Ianto was well on the way to getting very pissed. Not that Rhys begrudged the lad one bit. It made a pleasant change to see the formal, quiet man let his guard down and relax for a bit. Rhys wondered when any of them had done that last. He got to his feet.

"My round then? Jack?"

"Just water, thanks."

"Ianto, another?" Rhys gestured to his almost empty glass and Ianto smiled up at him, definitely three sheets to the wind.

"Thank Rhys. I'll come and give you a hand." He lurched upright and swayed dangerously and Jack automatically pulled him back down.

"You stay put, I'll go. Gwen keep an eye on him."

Gwen arched her eyebrow and giggled. "Yes sir and a vodka and diet coke if you please!" She watched their departing backs and turned and smiled drunkenly at Ianto who was staring into his now empty pint glass.

"We should do this more often."

Ianto leant forward, elbows on the table. "Just don't suggest to Jack that we're double dating, whatever you do."

"Why not? That's exactly what we're doing." She grinned. "You boys are alright, aren't you?"

Ianto dipped his chin and belched and then blushed as he covered his mouth.

"Sorry. Yeah, I guess we are. I can never tell to be bloody honest with you. He hates the whole, we're in a relationship thing, but he's so...... oh never mind." He was too drunk to process a thought pattern, but not drunk enough to spill his guts, unless it involved vomiting, which was a distinct possibility. He hadn't been beer drunk since his university days.

Gwen offered up a sympathetic pat to his arm.

"Poor love. You'll work it out between the two of you, I'm sure."

Ianto wasn't, but he was relieved when Jack and Rhys returned with drinks and a half dozen packets of crisps.

"Eat those Ianto." Jack instructed, more than a little concerned by Ianto's state of inebriation. Ianto beamed at him.

"Right after I've been to the loo."

He appeared to go the long way round as he swayed precariously through the crowded pub. Jack watched him worriedly before he disappeared into the men's bathroom. Gwen was watching Jack as closely as he was watching Ianto.

"Jack, let him relax, ok? He needs this." She chided noticing his terse expression.

Jack sighed and picked up his glass of water. "Have you ever dealt with a hungover Ianto Jones?"

Gwen giggled and snuggled into Rhys' side.

"Don't worry mate. It'll do him good to let his hair down. You and Gwen lean too heavily on him and he's just a boy really."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Rhys. "He's not just a boy." He responded irritably.

Rhys shrugged. "Yes he is Jack. You two seem to forget that, he should be out two or three nights a week having a laugh with his mates... Has he even got any mates or family, have either of you bothered to ask?"

Jack and Gwen exchanged guilty looks.

"Most of Ianto's friends are dead Rhys. The only family he has he stays away from, because of Torchwood."

Rhys took a long draught from his pint. "He needs a life, go to a Rugby match or do a pub quiz or something. I don't think I've ever seen him smile once before tonight and that's the beer talking."

"Rhys...." Gwen tried to shush him up.

"No Gwen, I'm not havin' it. Poor Ianto gets treated like.... like a bloody servant. He's always doing things for you two, especially you Jack and you can't even be bothered to take him out on a proper date."

Gwen's eyes went like saucers and she kicked Rhys' shin under the table.

Jack just glared at him. The three of them sat in silence after that. It was some time before they all realised that Ianto had not come back from the toilets. Jack turned to look in the direction of the men's loos and sighing he got up.

"I'm just gonna check he hasn't passed out or something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto lurched through the door and blinked away the nausea. Before he even realised it both his arms had been firmly gripped and he was being led unprotesting out through the fire exit at the back of the pub. His world tilted on its axis and Ianto's legs gave out, but he was held upright and dragged like a boneless doll across the darkened car park. He could hear the voices of the men pulling him along, but they made no sense, shit how much had he drunk? Focus. Ianto found he couldn't at all his brain was too befuddled with something far more powerful than alcohol. He finally recognised the language as Japanese as he was bundled into the back of a black van.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took all of about 20 seconds to conclude that Ianto was no longer in the pub and he quickly dialled the young man's number only to discover that Ianto had left his mobile on the table next to his pint and his wallet. A sense of dread gripped at his gut.

"Gwen, did Ianto come back this way?"

She shook herself immediately sobering up.

"Jack?"

"He's gone, he's not here."

They searched the pub, the car park and then Jack ordered Gwen to go to the Hub on foot with Rhys via the most direct route. Jack ran to Ianto's house 2 miles away and found it empty. As he stood in the lounge Gwen called him on his mobile. Ianto wasn't at the Hub either, she'd also checked with the regular cab firms and discovered that he had not taken a taxi anywhere. Jack hung up with a sigh and decided to head back to the pub to get a look at their CCTV. It was a night mare starting to unfold as he ran back to the pub as a dozen scenarios ran through his mind. On arriving back at the pub he had an argument with the landlord over the CCTV and losing his patience he waved his Webley in the man's face. He was very compliant after that and once he realised someone had been abducted from his own pub, he rang the police. Jack just burnt the CCTV footage onto a disk and took it back to the Hub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment he entered through the cog door he was holding up a disk and waving it at Gwen.

"He was taken, run this through the computer, see if you can pull off some faces or the licence plate."

Without hesitation, Gwen got to work. Rhys hung back feeling a bit like a spare part.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not yet Rhys." Jack was at another terminal trying to track the vehicle in question, he soon found it, parked a short distance away outside a warehouse on Barry docks. "Shit, I think I've got it Gwen." He was frantic with worry.

"Reg number myt 342g? Well that's fake for a start off."

"Yes that's it. Gwen stay with it I'm going out there, I need to know if that van moves with Ianto in it before I arrive."

"Jack you can't go alone!"

"No choice Gwen. It's too risky to take Rhys and I need you here. I'll be fine... Call the police and advise them to approach quietly. I don't want Ianto hurt."

Gwen nodded. "Ok, be careful Jack."

He was gone in a whirl of coat tails and Gwen stood at the computer chewing on her bottom lip. Rhys went straight to her side and put a comforting around her shoulder.

"Don't worry love, Jack'll get him back."

Gwen tried desperately not to think of the consequences if he didn't.

**AN: That's it for a couple of days as I am off to Norwich tomorrow!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I can't believe so many of you have been reading.**

**Have a good weekend... hey look the weather in the UK is supposed to be good for once, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our car broke down so I am a bit of a sad bunny because we missed GDL, Kai and Tom in Norwich.......**

**This chapter is dedicated to Solsbury Girl who's drama's in Edinburgh were considerably more adventuresome than mine!**

**I've really struggled with this chapter, it probably shows!!!! Grrrrr.**

**PART THREE**

Ianto really had no idea what was going on, he was so disorientated by the beer which he just blithely assumed had been drugged, or else he was a serious lightweight. Things went by in a blur. He was on his face one minute and being hauled along the next, the Japanese jabbering still going on in his ears. Somewhere vaguely at the back of his brain his mind was telling him that all this rough treatment should really be hurting, but well it obviously wasn't that bad because although he could see red he was pretty sure it wasn't his blood pouring out of his mouth. The Japanese was abruptly changed for poorly spoken English in the form of a high pitched, girly voice.

"You idiots you given him too much. Ianto Jones......"

A hand came remarkably close to his face. Ianto blinked at it and another moment later he realised he'd been slapped, again. Oh, maybe it was his blood after all. Ianto tried to focus, to no avail.

"Where is my Father? Ianto answer me!"

Syuri Tanizaki stepped back from the inebriated Welshman and glowered at the two men she had hired to bring him to her. "Damn it, I told you not to drug him."

"It was the easiest way to pick him up, there was no fuss, we weren't followed."

Ianto vaguely heard a voice that sounded remarkably like Owen's.

"Fine, you've done your job, get out of here. Your money." He watched one of the distorted figures in his vision throw something at the other two.

"You're not gonna kill him are you? We don't want anything to do with a murder."

"Of course I am not going to kill him. I just need to talk to him, now leave, you've done your job........" She reverted back to Japanese, talking to someone out of Ianto's line of sight. Huh, not that he could see much. Nausea bloated his gut and without warning Ianto vomited all over the concrete he could see between his feet. His head spun insanely and black spots exploded into his vision before he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto could feel a rumbling between his ears. He ached, all over from head to foot and his stomach felt like it was digesting glass. He scrunched up his eyes and a long moan escaped him as he rolled onto his side.

"Oh, God."

"Ssshhh it's ok, go back to sleep."

Jack's reassuring tones filtered through along with the sounds of a steady beeping. Beep, beep, beep.....

"Jack?" Something seemed to register in the fogginess of Ianto's brain, which made his head hurt all the more.

"Jack?"

"I'm right here. Its ok."

Ianto cracked open one eye and the glare immediately forced him to close it. Wasn't he supposed to be in the pub? Shit.

"Jack, what happened? Where am I?"

Gentle soothing fingers kneaded his scalp. "You in the Hub. You're pretty hung over Ianto and are gonna feel like shit for a bit, just rest."

That was absolutely the worst possible thing to say and Ianto lurched upright with a wince, he sincerely wished he hadn't moved as vomit rose from his churning stomach. Jack only just managed to get the bowl under his chin in time. He heaved and spluttered for some time and was then handed a glass of water to rinse his mouth out.

"Please tell me that this isn't a hangover, did I drink a dodgy pint?"

Jack took the bowl away and then came back with another glass of water.

"Your drink was spiked."

Ianto took the glass in a shaky hand. "Do I want to know the rest of the details?"

Jack was petting him again, so maybe he didn't. Ianto's stomach protested when he drank a sip of water so he passed the glass back to Jack and lay back down.

"There was a situation. I dealt with it. I'll tell you tomorrow after you've had some rest."

Ianto was asleep as soon as he put his head back to the pillow and Jack sat there gently teasing fine hair through his fingertips.

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I'm sorry, I should've been watching out for you. Everything's ok now."

Syuri and Tsan Tanizaki were both Retconned and sleeping it off on a train to London. Jack had had to force himself not to shoot them on the spot, but he had found Ianto relatively unharmed and completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Jack was grateful for that much, it could have been so much worse. In truth he didn't want to think about it. Rhys had been right, Ianto had taken the brunt of everyone's grief over the loss of tosh and Owen and somewhere along the line this amazing 24 year old man had lost out on his own life for the sake of Torchwood. Jack was well aware that it wasn't so much about Torchwood as it was about him. Maybe it was time to do something about that, show Ianto that he was indeed greatly loved, but Ianto already knew that, didn't he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen came in to the Hub very early the following morning, having only had a couple of hours sleep. She was delighted to see Jack perched on a chair beside Ianto who was still asleep on the exam couch, she stepped quietly into the autopsy bay and rested a hand on Jack's arm squeezing briefly.

"Hey, how is he?"

Jack smiled at her, but kept his hand firmly in place gripping Ianto's fingers.

"He was sick as a dog for a couple of hours and very confused and he has no idea what happened, he'll wake up soon with a massive headache, no doubt."

"I'd best get the coffee on then, he'll probably need one."

"Gwen you are a saviour." Ianto murmured. "I've been lying here for ages and he hasn't offered once."

She was delighted to see shining blues looking up at her. His pupils were still very dilated, but there was a faint smile.

"I thought you were asleep." Jack smiled, gently stroking the back of Ianto's hand with his thumb.

"Uhmmm. I think I woke up a while ago. I feel like shit."

Gwen stepped back deciding to give her boys a little privacy. "Coffee for three then." She trotted off having reassured herself that Ianto was in fact ok. It was weird the way she needed the certainty these days and as she passed her photo of Owen and Tosh, she smiled at and said good morning because she still missed them, she would always miss them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched with quiet amusement as once again Ianto was gripping the armrests of his seat. He didn't release until the plane had well and truly come to a stop on the Tarmac. It was some minutes after before he unbuckled his seatbelt and made to stand up. Jack grasped his hand, holding him in place for a moment.

"You ok?" He whispered against Ianto's ear.

Ianto smiled, some of the colour returning to his pale cheeks. "I am now."

"I had no idea you didn't like flying."

"Oh it's not the flying so much as the taking off and landing, the rest is just boring unless there's all that bouncing with turbulence, that scares the willies out of me." He replied matter of fact.

Jack burst out laughing, receiving a puzzled look from Gwen in the other seat to Ianto's right.

They were all looking forward to seeing Martha Jones again, no matter the circumstances, she always managed a smile to brighten everyone's day. Ianto was rather excited about the whole CERN thing anyway, he always marvelled at the achievements of scientists wholly reliant on their own knowledge, rather than any handy alien tech they might have. Of, course they were also challenging the whole concept of reality itself, Ianto half wondered if they felt like the first men to walk on the moon and realised what a bloody fantastic job he had, even if it was downright dangerous. He found himself grinning at nothing in particular as the taxi sped them away from the airport. Oh, yes and he couldn't wait to see Jack's face when Martha explained that he was going to be the Welsh ambassador for the day!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen was delighted when she found Rhys in her hotel room, courtesy of a sneaky Ianto booking a flight and keeping it a secret. Jack was delighted to discover Ianto's passion and extensive knowledge of English and Welsh poetry. Ianto was extremely unimpressed with Jack's limericks.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

"I was so sorry to hear about Tosh and Owen."

Martha passed Ianto a mug of tea and Ianto smiled his thanks. "You must miss them so much."

Ianto sat at her dining table and loosened his tie. It had been a long day and if he were honest the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his dead colleagues. But Martha was a friend, she needed this and if he were really truthful with himself, so did he.

"We all do. It feels very empty in the Hub these days and it's hard searching out people with their skills to take over."

Martha sat opposite nursing her own mug and very glad she managed to get Ianto on his own, she wanted to know how Jack was doing.

"You ok to stay here?"

"It's very kind of you to put up with me in your home." Ianto never much liked Hotels. "It's a very nice place, you have here."

Martha grinned. "So, seriously Ianto. How's things with Jack?"

Ianto arched his eyebrow and let out a slow steadying breath, he really didn't know the answer to that.

"We're muddling through. He blames himself for what happened, when it wasn't his fault. He hasn't really settled back down, the whole being buried alive thing deeply affected him, though he'd never admit it. I think we are all a little bit lost. I'm just very glad that Gwen has Rhys. He's good for her."

Martha nodded, watching the young man closely, the tell tale signs of stress clearly visible in the new lines around his eyes, the paler skin and the way his fingers were constantly gripping the mug the rested on the table.

"And you?"

Ianto met her dark eyes with another sigh. "Some days are better than others. I just feel like I am running on empty, most of the time. Jack is hard work sometimes. He doesn't talk to me about how he feels and sometimes I don't know what to do to make things right for him."

She offered up a cheeky grin to lift his mood. "Still dabbling?"

Ianto blushed prettily. "Yes, God yes. He makes me feel so...... It's like I am centre of the universe when I am with him."

"He loves you Ianto."

"No he doesn't. Jack doesn't do love Martha. I don't blame him, not with his..... 'gift'......'curse'..... whatever it is. I think love is just too painful. I understand that and the fact that I'll be someone he forgets eventually......" He looked away and Martha couldn't help but notice the deep sadness as his smile dropped away. She reached out her hand and gently rested it over his.

"He came back to Earth to be with you..... after that year..... after all those terrible things. It was all he could talk about, his team and you."

Ianto looked back into her eyes recognising the sincerity of her words. "It's not enough for him. I'm not enough. How can I be when I will die?" He sighed and chewed at his lower lip. "I've been dreaming about it a lot lately, even before Owen and Tosh. I'm afraid of leaving him alone, but there is nothing I can do about it."

She squeezed his fingers. "You are doing something about it. You're with him now, he needs that. He does love you."

Ianto wasn't convinced, wasn't even sure it was what he wanted. "I wish he didn't Martha, for his sake. I'd cheerfully strangle the person that did this to him. I'm glad I never met Rose Tyler face to face. I wonder if she knows what she did to him?"

Martha shrugged. "Jack's forgiven her, he told me she did it because she was full of innocence and love and was trying to put things right to save Earth from the Daleks."

Ianto nodded. "That's what Jack said to me too, that if he wasn't immortal then we'd never have met because he would've died a long time ago."

"Ianto, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, what's your story? Who do you turn to?"

"There's my sister, but we don't really talk much. I talk to Jack, he's all there is really for me, the rest is just incidental."

"You know you've got me, right?"

Ianto smiled. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack hated it when Ianto was away in London. Aside from the Hub being even more empty than normal, it meant having to heavily rely on UNIT back up, drinking Gwen's approximation of coffee and sleeping in a cold bed. They were still dealing with the fallout from the trip across the universe and Ianto was having to report to the Home Office once again. Not that Jack minded that part, he never liked dealing with Frobisher, though Ianto seemed to get on quite well with the acerbic Scotsman. On the face of it, Ianto was good at getting on with most people, which was why he was in London and Jack wasn't. Martha would be spoiling him rotten as she had confessed to Jack to adoring the young Welshman. Jack was certain the break away from everything would do Ianto some good anyway. He glanced around the quiet Hub and caught sight of Myfanwy gliding about the rafters, most probably searching out Ianto. She had been notably quieter since the loss of Owen and Tosh and Ianto had likened them to being part of her brood and had voiced the belief that Myfanwy was missing them as much as they were. Jack thought he was being fanciful, but it was a nice thought and typically Ianto. He was smiling as he sat at Tosh's terminal and started running through the Rift manipulator maintenance program. It was mercifully quiet, time for some much needed housekeeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He had always believed that hell would be like be fire and in a strange way it was. Canary Wharf burned around him, faces of friends distorted by metal and flame loomed into his line of sight and Ianto could only scream, because each time he turned away he saw someone else, Tosh bleeding out over the floor and Owen melting into a radioative soup. Closing his eyes just made him see Mica and David running with their mother across burning fields, soldiers in their wake. The overwhelming dread was drowning him again. What was coming? Surely it couldn't be any worse than losing Lisa or Owen and Tosh. The fire gave way to a chequered floor and once again he was in the strange room with the tank. Jack was standing beside him looking down at his feet and Ianto followed his gaze and saw himself lying dead. He wondered what he was seeing, what he was afraid of. But fear was the all consuming emotion, not his fear, Jack's and his alone._

Ianto rolled over onto his side and a sob escaped him as grief gnawed at him once again. His tears soaked into the pillow under his head and he jammed his fist into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles so as not to wake Jack. Too late.

Jack's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt Ianto shift. He gently snuggled into Ianto's back and slid his arms around his lover's trembling body.

"Shhh, Ianto. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Ianto didn't dare speak, afraid his tears would betray him. His teeth sank further into his flesh, drawing blood. He was tired of dreaming, tired of revisiting his own death, night after night.

"It's ok, everything is gonna be ok." Jack's soothing tones filtered through and Ianto finally began to relax, his muscles unwinding from the wired state until all he became aware of was Jack wrapped around him like a shield. All he wanted to do was cry, but he didn't. Jack was back with him now, safe and sound and would be for a long time to come. Hopefully anyway. Eventually Ianto withdrew his hand from his mouth and unclenched his fist, covering Jack's hand with his.

"You're here Jack, of course everything will be ok, how could it not be?"

He could feel Jack smiling against the skin of his neck.

Jack kissed him. He wanted to tell Ianto how much he was loved, how he would never be left alone, but he couldn't because it was a lie and they both knew it. He gently pulled Ianto over on to his back so they could look at each other and Jack made certain a smile was there for the younger man.

"I thought Martha might wanna keep you." He whispered gazing longingly into those familiar blues, everything Jack had come to associate with home. Ianto touched his cheek.

"It was close, she was thinking about keeping me in her basement, but Tom was worried about......"

Jack kissed him, done with talking, he just wanted to feel like his life wasn't going to hell and Ianto was the only one who could make that happen.

**AN: I am skipping 'asylum' because I didn't like it much except PC Andy who is always cool! so it will only get a brief mention.... next stop INDIA! Hope this chapter is better than the last one! Thank you everyone for your continued support it is fantastic. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

Jack wasn't quite sure how to break it to him. He looked at the flight details in his hand and decided maybe over dinner in that nice new French restaurant. He put the printouts on his desk and grabbed his great coat and smiling somewhat forcefully he faced his two team members realising somewhat belatedly that he'd have to tell Gwen now any way. He grimaced and looked from Ianto's expectant expression to Gwen's curious one.

Jack dove straight in. "We're gonna have to go to India." He announced. Ianto almost dropped his mug and Gwen did drop her jaw.

"India, what the hell's in India?"

Ianto looked thoroughly dispirited. "Those energy spikes and missing people?"

Jack nodded. "It's looking much more serious than we first thought and UNIT don't want to get involved, they were adamant it's a Torchwood problem."

"You still think it's related to the old offices out there?"

Gwen looked from one to the other. "Torchwood had offices in India?"

Ianto nodded. "Most of the commonwealth nations and old colony countries in the days of the British Empire had at least one operative. Torchwood India was closed down in the twenties. It was quite a large branch, I believe."

Jack smiled, Ianto was a veritable fountain of historical knowledge.

"Exactly. I was the one sent out to shut down the operation, so far as I recall everything was packed up and shipped home. I think most of the stuff got sent up to the old house in Scotland. Anyway, our flight to Bombay goes out from Heathrow at 6 in the morning. Gwen I suggest you go home and spend an evening with Rhys, because I will need you back here at the Hub at mid night."

Gwen grabbed her handbag. "I'm gone.... Rhys is going to lurve this!"

The two men watched her depart and Ianto sighed putting his mug down.

"I guess I better get the equipment ready then, who is flying us out there?"

"I got a private charter, first and foremost you and I are going out for dinner." Jack held out his hand and Ianto stared at it in disbelief. "I seem to remember promising you a date some months ago."

Ianto looked up into Jack's face with great hesitance. "Jack I.... are you sure? I mean shouldn't we be getting ready for the trip?"

Jack sagged with disappointment. "Right now, all I want to do is take you out, can I do that?"

Ianto took the proffered hand and squeezed his fingers. "That would be nice." He replied with a blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight was rough and even Jack was feeling a bit queasy by the time they stepped off the plane. The whole mission was a bit of an emotional journey for Jack as he confronted the loss of yet another skeleton from his past. Ianto had been fascinated by the delve into the past juxtaposed against the modern world as it was. Ianto kept his counsel saving himself for a bit of shopping before they were due to fly home, realising that Jack would need some light relief from the encounter with the Duchess. Gwen complained about the heat but rather enjoyed the day spent around the markets looking at trinkets. Jack was taken aback by the half dozen bolts of fabric added to their gear for the trip back. On the plane Ianto was quiet, contenting himself with gripping the seat and a sick bag. Gwen dozed off, not even slightly put out by the bouncing aircraft and Jack sat with a comforting arm draped over Ianto's shoulder as the young man hurled up a weeks worth of curry and dahl.

When they got back to Cardiff Jack told Gwen to take a few days off. UNIT could deal with the Rift watch. He took Ianto home and put him to bed, wondering what on Earth Ianto was going to do with all that fabric. As he lay on his back in the darkness of Ianto's bedroom, he suddenly realised that there were no curtains over any of the windows. Jack was grinning when he drifted off to sleep.

He was rudely awakened by a blood curdling scream from the hallway a few hours later. He shot out of bed and grabbing his Webley he made it there in a couple of seconds. He skidded to a stop at the sight of Ianto's elderly neighbour standing in the hallway with a tin of cat food clutched in her hand and Ianto standing in the bathroom door way covering his modesty with a hastily grabbed towel. Mrs Willis screamed again the moment she saw Jack stark naked and wielding a gun.

"Mr Jones!"

"Jack!"

"What the hell?......."

Ianto wondered who precisely had yelled what and had completely forgotten that he'd asked his neighbour to feed Moses whilst he was away. Shit! Mrs Willis dropped the tin and fled slamming the front door to a close behind her. At that moment Moses strolled out of the kitchen, twitching his long whiskers he sauntered over to the abandoned tin of food and began to lap up the spillage from the carpet.

Ianto leant against the door jamb and slapped his forehead.

"Oh, God, she'll never feed Moses again. I'll never be able to look at her again."

Jack placed the gun on the little table next to the key bowl and phone.

"You had that shower yet?" He gestured to the towel clutched tightly in Ianto's hand.

Ianto shook his head.

"Come on then, may as well give her something else to gossip about." Jack wrenched the towel from Ianto's grasp and grabbed the younger man's arm, roughly pulling him close and then cupping his arse with both hands to hold him there against his chest. Ianto offered up a long suffering look.

"If you insist." There was a smile there as he draped his arms over Jack's shoulders. They kissed hungrily and Jack gently steered him up against the wall, moving his hands down to lean thighs and lifting Ianto up off the floor. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, digging his heels into his back for better purchase, his hands carded through Jack's hair to firmly hold his head and not breaking the kiss for a moment. Breathing could wait. It was another one of those mornings where Ianto saw stars explode before breakfast. He forgot his own name as everything he was became Jack, every breath an utterance of his name and Jack gave everything of himself because this was the only way he knew how to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen found the Hub empty when she arrived but there was a note in Ianto's neat script sitting on her desk.

'Checking out a UFO sighting.'

Gwen sat at her terminal and jammed her earpiece in and dialled Ianto's mobile.

"Hey there, what's occurring?"

Ianto's windswept voice came back to her. "It's raining, it's cold and it's muddy and the UFO was some one's idea of a really funny joke, only it's not funny. We'll be back with you in about an hour."

Gwen was smiling. "Alright love, I'll get the kettle on."

"Thanks Gwen."

She cut the call and fired up her computer just as Myfanwy swooped down with a squawk and settled on the gantry underneath Tosh's dragon painting. There was a lot of admin to catch up with and now that Ianto was out in the field, pretty much every day a lot of it had fallen to her. Not that Gwen minded; she knew that Jack was trying to protect her and it seemed that he and Ianto needed the time together anyway. Gwen had seen them work together like a piece of choreographed art in the way that they seemed to move and act as a compliment to one another, most often without needing to speak. It was clear to her that they were well and truly a couple, even if Jack was unlikely to ever admit to it and she couldn't begrudge them the time they spent together. She thought it would make it her feel left out, but it didn't. Rhys was her life now and he had shined during the crisis with Grey, supporting her and encouraging her, she realised that Jack did that for Ianto and on some weird level that she would never understand Ianto did it for both her and Jack. He was their anchor, Rhys had been right about that. Gwen smiled to herself and then glanced briefly at the photo of her lost team mates.

"Hey, there." She would never forget them and she realised for the first that Ianto had been through all that loss before, at Canary Wharf. It shocked her to the core that she hadn't considered that before, but Ianto was strong and like her he was trying to get on, trying to stop Jack from feeling guilty over the deaths of Owen and Tosh and trying to keep Torchwood on its feet while they were two people down. Gwen wondered if Ianto had broached the subject of recruitment with Jack. Ianto was sure to have done, she'd have to ask him later. It was all well and good being able to rely on UNIT for some back up but she, like Ianto and Jack had learnt not to totally trust them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I wrote another version of this chapter in 'disconnections' as a one off, I guess this is it in context.....**

**PART SIX**

"You could have been like that forever Jack! What in hell's name possessed you to answer that phone when you knew what would happen to you?" Ianto had decided to wait until they had reached the privacy of his house before yelling. The tears were running over his face for the umpteenth time over the last few days. "What is it with you and this fucking cavalier attitude to your life? I lost you, I could have lost you for always. Why did you do that?"

Jack was standing in the hallway gaping at the enraged young man before him, completely lost for words.

"I would've sat at your side for the rest of my life, waiting for you to come out of that trance.... I would've just.... I was useless Jack. Paralysed by what had happened to you. Jesus Christ, you are going to be the death of me."

Jack sighed. "Ianto I.... please, calm down."

Ianto yanked off his coat and flung it over the couch. He pushed past Jack and headed for the kitchen and the bottle of scotch in the cupboard with the coffee mugs. Unscrewing the cap he rapidly gulped down a dozen swallows of the amber liquid, making Jack wince. Ianto was going to be a bitch in the morning.

"I will not fucking calm down. I am tired of watching you toss your life around like a worthless piece of junk. I love you, you shit but right now I hate you because you clearly don't give a shit." He moved to take another swig but Jack reached out and snatched the bottle away.

"Enough! Stop this. I'm sorry alright. It's who I am, get fucking used to it." The bottle was tossed into the sink where the remaining contents gluggled down the plug hole.

Ianto glared at him, his cheeks reddening from the alcohol.

"Fuck you, fuck you Jack. Get out, get out of my house right now!" He screamed at the top of his voice, but it cracked and Ianto ended up sobbing pathetically as he tried to shove Jack away from him. Jack grappled with his arms and stilled his protests, finally pulling Ianto against him and engulfing him in a tight embrace. Ianto sniffled into his shirt.

"I can't do this anymore Jack. I'm sorry I can't."

Jack petted his head, running his hands soothingly over Ianto's back. "Sssshhh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here now." He kissed Ianto's head. "I'm sorry I scared you."

They stood there in the kitchen door way, Ianto slumped bonelessly against Jack, his face still wet with tears. Jack sighed realising that maybe things had simply become too much. Torchwood had been running on short staff for too long and they desperately some respite, but that wasn't what this was about. Perhaps he had ultimately taken too much of the young man's soul. He was stunned by what happened next.

"I love you so much Jack, I couldn't stand to lose you, I really couldn't. When you were in that hospital I just couldn't move, the thought that you might not come back to me. I'm sorry. I never meant for this, never wanted it, didn't expect it after Lisa. You are everything to me Jack and each time you die part of me dies with you." Ianto was clinging to him now winding his fists into the fabric of Jack's shirt.

Jack closed his eyes forcing himself not to cry and holding back what he knew was true and what he knew he should say in return. He couldn't admit to those same feelings and make it all real, because he knew he was destined to lose this beautiful man one day. Each day took him one step closer to breaking, because when Ianto died, break is exactly what he'd do.

**AN: Next stop COE and yes it WILL be canon with a twist!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To all of Ianto's follower's who like me, refuse to let him go...........**

**PART SEVEN**

Ianto recognised the room the moment he stepped in through the door, Jack at his side. The tank was there just how he remembered it from his dream and he sucked in a silent steadying breath. He knew what was coming. After the last four days of uncertainty, of fear and of finally coming out and saying what he felt, really felt........ It was all about to end and Ianto knew he couldn't stop it. He dutifully followed Jack to his death and the last thing he saw before the darkness fell upon him was Jack's tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood in the empty house, Moses rubbing at his ankles demanding to be fed. Jack scooped him and nuzzled his face into soft fur, his breath hitching painfully in his chest. He had come here right after..... He doubted he would ever forget the look on Alice's face. The house still smelt distinctly Ianto and Jack didn't think he'd ever be able to leave it's confines again, but he knew he must. Gathering his resolve he cradled the cat to his chest and walked out of the house and to Mrs Willis' front door. He rang the bell and a frazzled blue rinse lady greeted him with some reserve, until she saw the look of desolation on the younger man's face.

"It's Ianto's friend isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry to trouble you......" The tears came and he almost choked on a sob. "I'm sorry Mrs Willis." He held out the cat. "Ianto passed away yesterday, could you please take his cat, I don't know what to do with him and Ianto always said........"

The cat was taken and cuddled. "Of course. I'm so sorry. He was such a lovely young man."

"Yes, he was. Thank you."

Before another word could be said Jack turned away wiping at his face he went back into Ianto's house. Mrs Willis stood watching his departing back and shaking her head sadly.

Jack closed the front door behind him and sagged against it. He was empty inside as once again he realised he had finally truly lost everything that mattered, his own daughter, his family all gone. Even Grey with the destruction of the Hub, even that dinosaur that Ianto adored so; another of his refugees. He straightened up and marched into the bedroom, the bed still a mess from the last time he and Ianto had slept there. Jack just wanted to sink into it and drown in Ianto's scent but he turned his back to it and went to the top draw of Ianto's bedside cabinet. Right where Ianto had left it, his diary almost completed. Ianto had many such books, but this one was his most recent, started almost a year ago now. Jack shoved it into the pocket of his greatcoat along with a wallet of photographs that Ianto kept with it. He closed the little draw and straightened up surveying the room. The bolts of fabric purchased in India still resting against the wall by the wardrobe. Jack went to wardrobe and opened it up looking at the neatly arrayed suits and shirts, the ties hanging on a rack on the inside of the door. Jack ran his fingers over the silk strips and finally pulled one off and folded it neatly before that too went his pocket. Closing the door he stepped away and took a final look around the room. His gaze went automatically to the bed and Jack finally gave in and sank down on to it, pulling one of the pillows and burying his face into it. He screamed out a howl into the fabric and heaved out his tears.

Six months later he said his last goodbye to Gwen Williams, the diary, photos and tie still in his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhiannon had never been to her brother's house before. The keys had arrived in the post five days after the whole thing with the kids had settled down. There was a note with the keys.....

"Mrs Davies,

I don't know if Ianto ever told you about me. I'm Jack, Ianto's boyfriend. He asked me to make sure that you and your family inherited everything he left behind. The house and his savings are yours. I've left all the paperwork in the kitchen.

I am deeply sorry for your loss. Ianto was the most courageous and kindest man I ever knew. He died to protect your children. There was never any question of his love for you all. I can't come to the memorial service. I'm sorry. I just can't face it. Please know that I loved him so much.

Jack Harkness"

Her tears came anew. The last 10 days had been too much to take in and she stood in her brother's neat little house knowing that she would never be able to live in it and not think of him. It was too much. The house was emptied, Ianto's clothes and scant possessions donated to a charity shop. The journals were gone and Rhiannon supposed that Jack had taken those with him and she was sad that she never got to meet the man that had stolen Ianto's heart and quite probably broken it. She opened up two savings accounts for her children and put all of the money into those, knowing that's what Ianto would have expected and wanted her to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto's body was not released for burial.

328 people turned up for the memorial service. 27 of those were survivors from the battle at Canary Wharf, with whom Ianto had maintained contact. Gwen and Rhys Williams and Archie Cavanagh of Torchwood were sat in the front row alongside Rhiannon and her family. Martha and Tom Miligan were seated behind them. Representatives from UNIT and various other government agencies were consigned to the back of the church. Mrs Willis sat with a cat cage on her lap containing Moses. Gwen sobbed in Rhys' tight embrace, having never felt so alone in all her life. Lois Habiba and Johnson were also there and unbeknown to them all sat Alice Carter. She had seen footage on the television of Ianto's last moments and while she knew she would never forgive Jack for what he did, she also knew she had to be here for the young man she had never met because she was certain that her Father wouldn't be.

There was no sign of Jack Harkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Lisa Myers sighed. Ever since the incident in Thames House she had been dealing with the bodies of numerous agents and government representatives who had been trapped in the building at the time of the lockdown. The post mortems were merely a formality, but the 'virus' that had apparently killed all these people was nowhere in evidence so technically no actual cause of death had been established. They were simply dead, as if someone had just turned them off. The whole event had been weird, what with the children going all spooky and then the soldiers turning out in the streets with buses rounding them up from the schools. The whole thing had been a mess. Lisa herself had hidden her children in the attic of her house, along with her neighbour's kids. They had all been terrified.......

She pulled on her latex gloves and removed the sheet from over the corpse on the table and immediately she frowned, noting the skin colouration was different to all the other bodies she had examined. Tentatively she prodded the flesh, it was pliable and warm and she realised with shock, very much alive. The chest rising and falling very faintly.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered instantly going to the neck to feel for a pulse. It was weak and thready, but there none the less. "Fucking hell."

The eyes snapped open, startling blue, the pupils like pin pricks and a long ragged breath was hauled in as hands reached to grab at her. Lisa instinctively recoiled as the body sat up, a young man naked and vulnerable and really he should be dead, he'd been in the fridge for months. He breathed deeply and noisily his eyes darting about the room.

"Oh God.... where's Jack.... where's Jack?"


End file.
